Silence Is Golden, But Duct Tape Is Silver
by LucyLu71958
Summary: It is a normal day at the Krusty Krab. Its just that, Squidward has this new book he has been dying to read, and everyone keeps interrupting his silence. Warning - not meant for someone not looking for a horror story. I suck at summaries, please read, please review. I accept flames! Happy holidays!


Hey guys, felt in the creepy mood. I was pondering what anime or show to do it on, but seriously. I only made one that was half-non anime. So! I have decided - why not - to make a story about Spongebob. Maybe I'll make another version - an anime version. Anime is somewhat easier, I know more animes on here then shows. Without further ado, I present 'Silence Is Golden, Duct Tape Is Silver'! Enjoy!

Disclaimer - Of course I don't own Spongebob, if I did it would be much much creepier - not at all a little kid show. No offense to the creater of Spongebob. ~Funfact - Spongebob was not originally created to be a kid show! It was supposed to be a late night show, like SNL!*

Warning/Rate - This may not be suitable for you if you do not like horrors, scary stories in the slightest, and/or are under the age of about 10.

It was a regular day today, he noted from the register, where he read his recently bought book. It was a mystery - he was half way through it and not one customer showed up yet. He loved books - especially when he went to the local library to get the books he read. They were always so neat and orderly, never out of place. Always quiet as well, the golden rule was silence in a library, after all. He came across a saying recently - 'silence is golden, but duct tape is always silver'. Lately duct tape has been made in all different colors - blue, red, even rainbow - but that didn't matter. It was his new favorite saying. The bell jingling meant a customer came in. He started to scream how he did not know they were open because the sign said closed.

Squidward, whom was silently enjoying his book, looked at him and snorted in a very squidward-like way. The mans shirt was white, should I mention, a white button up shirt with short sleeves. He then proceeded to complain about 'poor service' and 'rude employees'. It was weird, he abruptly stopped as his food, which he never ordered, came. Squidward was delighted to resume his book.

Another fish of the sea came in, a women this time, with a pretty face and new-looking off-white dress. She, however, carried a screaming baby. Why all the white, a normal person might ask, but Squidward paid it no mind. He would have taken their orders - he really would have, but yet again their orders came. Again, they shut up. How weird.

came next, emerging from his not-so-neat office. He looked frazzled, but carried on. He asked to see Spongebob in his office. Spongebob, with his ever white shirt and square pants, with the loud mouth and ever prying personality. He came out giggling and laughing, like always, and he started for the door. Squidward was going to yell but he just could not look away from his book right now. Sadly he was getting louder and was progressing towards the door. I wonder where this is going, you, the readers, might say. Oh it is going somewhere. As the door slammed closed and the noise stopped. Squidward thought that maybe, just maybe today would be the day that Spongebob would finally get fired, get in trouble, even get killed. Suddenly he had the thought of how his morbid death would play out. Why would dear Squidward think about these things? Well, the author knows, but you might never find out. Suddenly came out of his office screaming, ordering for Spongebob to get in his office right this- but wait, he stopped too.

How exactly, does everyone stop in what they say? screams turned from just that, to a sad, scared one, to a gasp. Why did he do that? Why did even he have a white shirt on? White was a terrible color it should be darker, more sinister, it should not look so innocent. It should be like black, or red, or even blue. Just not white - it was a terrible color. No, Squidward was not abused as a child, and no he did not go to the hospital a lot, so no he was not afraid of the color. It just wasn't a favorable color to him.

Some might say he was deaf, had selective hearing, or maybe even insane. He would deny all of those accusations, saying he just liked to read in peace. He never liked when someone interrupted his clarinet playing, or his reading, or his shows. No he did not like it one bit. He had put up with it for years - now he had had enough.

Hey, wait. Weren't all their shirts white, not red?

No worries, at least, for now, it is quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I did go back and look at one of my older stories, and man did it stink. I started another story, a Naruto one, where I said I would probably go back and look at them and fix 'em when I had the chance. I fixed one. Hope you enjoyed this little story, I got the idea from creepypasta. Man I love that site. Anyway, I hope to see reviews :3. Please? I will give you a cookie. Maybe two. Maybe. Happy holidays!


End file.
